


Podfic - If You Had to Take Sides with the Animals

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Arthur is the ringmaster of Pendragon Circus, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - If You Had to Take Sides with the Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You Had to Take Sides with the Animals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591807) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



  
**Link to Podfic:** [Download](http://bit.ly/299CUEb)


End file.
